Suspended ceilings (sometimes referred to as drop ceilings) for indoor use are well known in the art. Suspended ceilings are usually used in areas where pre-existing utility equipment is found and cannot easily be relocated. For example, many buildings (commercial and residential) have duct work, electrical wires, gas and water pipes strung near the ceilings of each floor (or below each floor). In order to preserve access to this equipment (i.e., for maintenance) they are usually left exposed either completely or partially and are hidden by a suspended ceiling. In other areas, where floor space is at a premium, it may be desirable to finish the ceiling quickly and inexpensively by using a suspended ceiling.
Typical suspended ceilings consist of aluminum dividers suspended from the existing ceiling by wires and pre-formed panels made from recycled products. A drawback of these typical drop ceilings is that there is very little diversity in the ceiling panels and the aluminum dividers. The aluminum dividers are typically white. The panels are usually also white in color and have an irregular (similar to the appearance of plaster) texture. Also, the panels are damaged easily and tend to turn yellow over time.
Drop ceilings made of wood are also known. For example, Kern U.S. Pat. No. 4,464,876 discloses a suspended wood beam ceiling and related mounting hardware used to support the various wood beams. Kern discloses the use of translucent light panels or decorative opaque panels suspended between the wood beams to enhance the appearance and/or match the decor of the room.